silence all around
by boneslab
Summary: Bones is mad at Booth.


**Silence all around**

Brennan and Booth are in a relationship. Booth is having a hard time after a suspension.

_CH 1_

Brennan is really mad at Booth after what he did to that agent. He seemed to be out of control after the last case in which a child was buried in a park.

He is now on suspension after hitting an agent. Brennan is not talking with him since two days.

Booth was seated at on the couch of their apartment which he shared with his partner, well known author and forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Brennan is in Jeffersonian attending hundred year old bones. She was just working late so that she didn't have to face Booth. Lately his behavior had been annoying. Actually she is not angry at him; she was punishing him after what he did. She loves him more than anything.

Booth was switching channels from the TV. Nothing seems to get his interest tonight. He was bored after staying at home for two days. Brennan was not talking to him. He sleeps on the couch. Rebecca had taken Parker away with her to a trip after he failed to fetch him last weekend. Poor Parker was hurt after his dad fell short to show to pick him for the game.

Booth threw the remote, put on a t-shirt and his jogging shoes and went for a run. He needs to clear his head. What Bones said was right; his head is messed up after the case.

Brennan opened the door to her apartment at about 12 o'clock that night. She slowly opened the door thinking that Booth was sleeping. But there seemed to be no one. She went to check the kitchen and the bathroom. She got worried when she saw his cell phone on the couch and the remote thrown across the room.

"_Where is Booth_", she wondered. She sat in the kitchen chair with her head in her hands when she fell asleep on the counter.

She was awakened by the sound of the door opening. She moved slowly to see him entering the apartment. She sighed with relief.

Booth looked at her but didn't say anything. He knows it is his fault that Bones is not talking to him. He made his way straight to the bathroom to shower.

After a few minutes the duos were busy with their night routine. Brennan was getting ready for bed and Booth was settled on the couch getting ready to sleep which won't be coming sooner. His mind was full of thoughts.

Brennan set awake for a long time when she heard a sound coming from the living room. She slowly opened the door to see Booth in a sitting position with his head in his hand. She made her way toward him. By looking at him she knew he had a nightmare.

"Booth", she touched his shoulder. He turned to look at her looking scared. It broke Brennan's heart to see him like that. She sat down next to him and tried to put him toward her which he refused.

"_Go away_." He screamed which made Brennan shudder."_Just go. I don't deserve anyone. Parker is gone and you're not talking. You all can go. I don't want any one," _He got up from the couch and started pacing around. Brennan tried to grab his arm, but of course he is stronger than her.

"Booth..Stop. Look at me." She tried to calm him.

"_No. .No. I'm going crazy here. Okay. Just leave me alone_." Booth shouted.

At last she pushed him hard and he landed on the couch very hard. Booth looked her with disbelief.

She trapped him there on the couch with her body. He stopped struggling and looked at her. She settled herself next to him on the couch.

"_Bones_", he sobbed and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back with relief.

"_I'm sorry Bones. I hurt you and everyone around me_. "He sobbed on to her shoulder. Brennan kept stroking his back to give him some comfort.

"_It's okay. I am sorry too. I shouldn't have left you alone after all that happened_." She said pleadingly, now with tears in her eyes.

"_Bones. I had a nightmare where you and parker left me. You said you hate me_. " Booth held on her tightly.

"_What? No. I would never hate you, and you know how mucj parker loves you right_?" Booth nodded.

"_Promise you'll never leave_", Booth said.

"_I would never leave. I promise_." Brennan promised.

"Ok..Let's go to bed. We both need to sleep." She pulled him toward the bedroom.

They both slipped under the cover of their bed and were soon asleep in each other's arms with a smile on their face.

-The end-


End file.
